Simmering heat
Part One in the On fire series. On fire A show by Arctic Episode One-Simmering heat One shall have the freedom. One shall inherit their Clans power. One shall save all. Chapter One ---- "FireClan FireClan FireClan, I summon the ancestors of FireClan to free us from our abandonment and bring us back to victory..." Diamond sighed with boredom. Sis always did the ritual before night. What was the point anyway? There was no point. The ancestors didn't bother to help FireClan, or they didn't exist. Probably the latter. Why would they help FireClan if its leader couldn't be bothered to give them Clan names anymore, anyway? Now they were outcasts. Raven, Diamond's best friend, nudged her, "Hey," she whispered, "Are you sick of this or what?" "It happens again and again and again, I think I might die of boredom one day!" Diamond hissed back. "The ancestors have spoken!" Sis's voice had grabbed their attention. Raven looked shocked, "That's the first time that's ever happened!" "They said that one citizen will inherit the powers of their Clan. For us that is fire!" Sis continued. "Seriously?" Raven sighed angrily, "That is the worst lie I've heard, like, ever." She finished dramatically. Diamond cocked her head to one side, "Maybe it's true." She mewed. "Oh really, now my best friends gone mad too. Go join Sis by the fire." Raven teased sarcastically. Diamond growled, "Stop it," but Raven just shook her head and walked off. She got up and trotted over to were Sis was staring into the fire, "Um, Sis?" she mewed. Sis turned around, "Diamond," she sighed, "Are you going to believe me or is this gonna be one of those meetings again?" "I believe you," Diamond started, "I just wondered if I could talk to the ancestors myself." Sis looked at her quizzically, "Uh sure, just remember that they aren't alive so they may communicate differently than we would." Diamond nodded and cleared her throat, looking into the fire she started to mew, "FireClan FireClan FireClan, I summon the ancestors of FireClan to answer my question," she took a deep breath, "is what you said to Sis true?" She listened intently for an answer. The wind seemed to whisper one word: yes. "I can't believe it," she mewed, "It can't be." She felt like jumping for joy. Whipping her head round she could she Raven glaring at her, shaking her head. Diamond sighed. She had been feeling so happy. "So, what did they say?" Sis asked. Diamond didn't answer. Staring and staring at the fire, she almost wished she could be part of it. Then, like magic, she did. It was like she had been sucked in. The fire swirled around her as she gasped, wanting it to end but enjoying it all the same. Orange gold yellow orange gold yellow, a continuing pattern. It engulfed her, swallowing her entire body until it spat her out on the cold, hard ground. Silence. Chapter Two She looked up, dazed. This wasn't FireClan. This wasn't home. Shivering she turned to one side, she almost cried out loud. In front of her lay a gigantic hole in the ground. The edges looked almost burnt, singed even. Like an enormous fireball had cascaded into it. Could the fireball have been... her? Looking down at her plain grey fur, she growled to herself. Of course she wasn't the gifted cat! To think for a moment that she was, was downright mad. But as Diamond looked closer she realized that her fur shimmered in the sunlight. And not just a shinier grey color, dark blue and orange and sometimes a hint of gold. She smiled; she could be the gifted cat after all. A rustle behind her made her spin round. She came face to face with a light brown she-cat. Her green eyes met Diamonds amber ones for a brief moment until she coughed and stood up. "What are you doing here?" she mewed. Diamond gasped, "How did you--" "I haven't seen you around before." She stared at her unusual shiny fur and shook her head, "Who are you?" "Uh, Diamond." She mewed. "Matches your fur to say the least." The brown she-cat continued to stare, "I'm Dotty by the way, but you can call me Dot for short." Diamond nodded. "Now back to the first question, why are you here?" Diamond looked down at the ground, "I dunno." She answered truthfully enough. Dotty cocked her head, "You must have some reason." "I told you, I don't know!" Dotty sighed, "Temper temper! Now, the truth!" Diamond growled, so this Dotty wanted the truth? She'd give her the truth! "Ok, I was in a Clan called FireClan. I don't suspect you've heard of the Clans have you? Well, I was talking to the ancestors through a fire and then I fell in the fire and came out here!" Dotty grinned cheekily, "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard." "I know but it's true!" Diamond countered. "I said it was the craziest thing I've ever heard, I didn't say it wasn't true!" Diamond rolled her eyes. She looked back a Dotty. "I think you'd better follow me." She bounded off into the distance. Diamond scrambled after her. Looking around she sighed sadly. These woods didn't resemble her home forest one bit. She shook her head; she would get home, one day. Suddenly Dotty stopped and looked around cautiously. "What's the matter?" Diamond asked. "We need to get to the nearest hollow tree!" She hissed urgently, "There're coming!" "Who's coming?" "Stop dithering Diamond!" "Who's comi--" A black tom cascaded into her, followed by a white tom. Diamond muffled a scream as the black tom's fur filled her mouth. She could here Dotty trying to wrench them of her but it was no use, the white one grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and dragged her off. However much she thrashed, the tom was always stronger and yanked her scruff so hard she thought it was going to rip off. A crumpled heap of brown fur by a tree signaled that Dotty had been knocked out trying to save her. Diamond bit her lip, there was no help left. But the wind seemed to whisper one word; Fire! COMMENTS DON'T HAVE TO BE CONSTRUCTIVE! IF YOULIKED OR DISLIKED THE STORY YOU CAN JUST PUT A PLAIN "IT'S AWESOME" OR "I HATED IT".